Avatar
A concept originating in Hinduism, an avatar (/ˈævəˌtɑr, ˌævəˈtɑr/;1 Hindustani: əʋˈt̪aːr from Sanskrit अवतार avatāra "descent") is a deliberate descent of a deity to Earth, or a descent of the Supreme Being (e.g., Vishnu for Vaishnavites), and is mostly translated into English as "incarnation", but more accurately as "appearance" or "manifestation". Within the Cthulhu Mythos, an avatar generally holds the same meaning. An Elder God, Great Old One, or an Outer God may decide to appear in a physical or spectral manifestation to humans or their inhuman brethren. The reasons are varied for which an Eldrich entity might need to manifest an avatar. Most deities and entities of power in the Cthulhu Mythos do not or cannot exist in mundane, three-dimensional space. Alternatively, they may be otherwise separated by vast distances of space, sequestration in a secret location, or by virtue of living in another universe or dimension. Manifesting an avatar is often the only way such a being can communicate and interact with its worshippers or have physical agency in a particular location. An avatar is exponentially weaker but requires a considerable effort of will on the part of its deity to manifest. Avatars may be capable of being harmed, killed or confounded by mortals, though to a cosmic Eldrich entity, such interference is less than the buzz of a fly. List by deity Azathoth *Māna-Yood-Sushāī ( : Lord Dunsany, The Gods of Pegāna, Time and the Gods) *Xada-Hgla ( : Ramsey Campbell, "The Insects from Shaggai") Cthugha *Living Flame of Deepest Black (Günther Dambachmair, "The Secret of Knossos") Cthulhu *B'Moth ( : Bertram Russell, "The Scourge of B'Moth", CIRCLE: "The Guardian of the Book" Hasse) *Chorazin ( : "The Call of Cthulhu", EXP: Cthulhu Now: "Dreams Dark and Deadly (RPG scensario)" Szymanski) *Father-Of-All-Sharks ( : Malleus Monstrorum) Daoloth *Sacred Light (Bruce Ballon, "The Truth Shall Set You Free") Hastur *Emerald Lama ( : Michael Dziesinski, Secrets of Japan (RPG supplement)) *Feaster from Afar ( : Joseph Payne Brennan, "The Feaster from Afar") *King in Yellow ( : James Blish, "More Light") Ithaqua *Death-Walker (Joseph Payne Brennan, "Jendick's Swamp") *Snow-Thing ( : "The Snow-Thing") Nyarlathotep Having a thousand face, he possesses 999 avatars. *Ahtu ( : "Than Curse The Darkness" Drake, "Dead of Night (RPG scenario)" Herber) *Aku-Shin Kage, the Dark Warlord ( : Michael Dziesinski, Secrets of Japan (RPG supplement)) *Apocrates ( : The Fall of Cthulhu) *Mr Arkham ( : The Fall of Cthulhu) *Baron Samedi ( : The New Orleans Guidebook (RPG supplement) Van Lente) *Beast ( : "The Rats in the Walls") *Black Bull (Steffen Schütte, "Im Zeichen des Stiers") *Black Demon ( : "One In Darkness (RPG scenario)" Lyons) *Black Lion (Stanley C. Sargent, "Nyarlatophis, A Fable of Ancient Egypt") *Black Man ( : "The Dreams in the Witch House", : "The Faceless God") *Black Pharaoh ( : The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath, : Masks of Nyarlathotep (RPG scenario) DiTillio and Lynn Willis) *Black Wind ( : Masks of Nyarlathotep (RPG scenario) & Willis, Encyclopedia Cthulhiana Harms, "The History of Nephren-Ka" Marc Harris) *Bloated Woman ( : Masks of Nyarlathotep (RPG scenario) DiTillio and LynnWillis, Collected Swedish Cults Fager) *Bloody Tongue (Lynn Willis, Call of Cthulhu (Role-Playing Game) 5.5) *Bye Bye Man *Crawling Mist ( : Elysia Lumley) *Dark Demon ( : Robert Bloch, "The Dark Demon") *Dark One ( : "Mr. Skin" Milán) *Dweller in Darkness ( : "The Dweller in Darkness") *Effigy of Hate ( : "Regiment of Dread (RPG scenario)" Gillan) *Faceless God ( : "The Faceless God") *Floating Horror ( : "The Star Pools" A. Attanasio, The Encyclopedia Cthulhiana Harms) *Green Man (David Hallett, "Eyes for the Blind") *Halloween Man *Haunter of the Dark ( : "The Haunter of the Dark", Selected Letters V, : The Clock of Dreams Lumley, "City beneath the Sands (RPG scenario)" DiTillio) *High Priest Not to be Described/Thing in the Yellow Mask ( : "Celephaïs", "Fungi from Yuggoth", The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kaddath, : Encyclopedia Cthulhiana Harms, "In 'Ygiroth" C. DeBill, Jr.) *Horned Man ( : Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough) *Howler in the Dark ( : "The Dweller in Darkness") *Host (A. A. Attanasio, "The Star Pools") *Human form ( : The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath) *Jack O'Lantern ( : W. Haden Blackman, The Field Guide to North American Monsters, : Malleus Monstrorum) *Johnny Carcosa ( : "The Courtyard", Neonomicon, Providence Moore) *Kokopelli (Donald R. Burleson, "Kokopelli") *Kruschtya Equation ( : "Nyarlathotep", : Malleus Monstrorum) *Lrogg ( : "The Insects from Shaggai" Campbell, Ye Booke of Monstres (RPG supplement) Aniolowski) *Masked Messenger ( : Secrets of Kenya (RPG supplement)) *Messenger of the Old Ones ( : "The Willow Platform" Payne Brennan) *Mr. Skin ( : "Mr. Skin" Milán) *Nya ( : Demonbane) *Nyarlatophis (Stanley C. Sargent, "Nyarlatophis, A Fable of Ancient Egypt") *Nyaruko ( : Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W) *Pazzuzu ( : "The Priestess (RPG scenario)" Winterton) *Pool of Shadow (John Diaper, Bob Gallagher, Steve Rawling, Ed Wimble, "The Arkham Evil") *Queen in Red ( : The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural, : Malleus Monstrorum) *Randall Flagg ( : The Stand, Dark Tower King) *The Royal Pant ( : At Your Door (RPG scenario)) *Samael ( : "What Dark God?" Lumley) *Set (Richard L. Tierney, "The Worm of Urakhu") *Shugoran ( : "Bells of Horror", EXP: "Black Man with a Horn" E. D. Klein, Escape from Innsmouth Ross) *Skeletal Horror ( : "Thoth's Dagger (RPG scenario)" Hamblin) *Skinless One (Geoff Gillan, "XV. The Fog Lifts", Horror on the Orient Express) *Small Crawler (Larry DiTillio and Lynn Willis, Masks of Nyarlathotep) *Tezcatlipoca (Sam Johnson, A Resection of Time) *Thoth ( : Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough) *Tick Tock Man (Scott David Aniolowski, "I Dream of Wires") *Vitas Varnas, a possible avatar. ( : Pax Cthuliana) *Wailing Writher ( : "Nyarlathotep", : Kevin A. Ross, Escape From Innsmouth (RPG scenario)) *White Man ( : "The Madness Out of Space" Cannon) *Wicker Man ( : Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough) Shub-Niggurath *Great God Pan ( : Arthur Machen, "The Great God Pan") *He Who Walks Behind the Rows (Kevin A. Ross, "Dark Harvest") *Magna Mater ( : Delta Green: Countdown (RPG supplement)) *Keeper of the Moon-Lens (Ramsey Campbell, "The Moon-Lens") Our Ladies of Sorrow From youngest to eldest: Mater Tenebrarum (Our Lady of Darkness), Mater Suspiriorum (Our Lady of Sighs) and Mater Lachrymarum (Our Lady of Tears) *The Graces (ADJ: "Levana and Our Ladies of Sorrow", : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) **Aglaia (Brightness) **Euphrosyne (Joyfulness) **Thalia (Bloom) *The Parcae (ADJ: "Levana and Our Ladies of Sorrow", : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG), Malleus Monstrorum) **Nona **Decima **Morta *The Furies (ADJ: "Levana and Our Ladies of Sorrow", The Eumenides Aeschylus, : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) / Erinyes **Alecto ("the endless" / "the perservering anger") **Tisiphone ("the retaliator / "blood avenger") **Megaera ("the envious rager" / "the jealous") *The Muses (ADJ: "Levana and Our Ladies of Sorrow", : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) **Calliope ("beautiful face"; epic poetry) **Erato ("beloved one"; love poetry) **Urania ("heavenly one"; astronomy) **Plus Clio (history), Euterpe (lyric poetry), Melpemone (tragedy), Polyhymnia (religious poetry and song), Terpsichore (dance) and Thalia (comedy) *The Fates / the Moirae ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) **Clotho **Lachesis **Atropos **Plus, Nemesis and Ilithyia. *The Gorgons ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG), Malleus Monstrorum) **Stheno **Euryale **Medusa *The Fates / the Norns ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) who originally were Urdar **Urd (the past) **Verdandi (the present) **Skuld (the future) *The Graeae / the Grey Ones of Hellas ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG), Hexed) **Pephredo **Enyo **Deino *The Goddess / Triple Goddess ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG), Malleus Monstrorum) **Artemis (the virgin or maiden) **Selene (the mother) **Hecate (the crone) *The Three Witches / weird sisters (ADJ: The Tragedy of Macbeth Shakespeare, : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG), Malleus Monstrorum) working under Hecate's rule. *Hecate (HPL: "The Horror at Red Hook", : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) *Lilith ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) *La Llorona / the Weeping Woman ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) *The Faceless Woman (ADJ: "Mujina" Hearn, : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) *The Night Hag / Old Hag / Nightmare / Succubus (ADJ: On Diagnosis in Dreams Galen, : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) *Baba Yaga and her two sisters ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) *Badb who sunder into Morrigan, Nema and Macha / The Morrigan: Ana (the virgin), Babd (the mother) and Macha (the crone) *Black Annis ( : "Our Ladies of Sorrow" (RPG)) Yidhra *Madam Yi (Walter C. DeBill, Jr., "Where Yidhra Walks") *Y'hath (Walter C. DeBill, Jr., "Where Yidhra Walks") *Xothra (Walter C. DeBill, Jr., "Predator") Yog-Sothoth *Aforgomon ( : Clark Ashton Smith, "The Chain of Aforgomon") *Mara/The Dweller on the Threshold ( : Zanoni Bulwer-Lytton, The Secret Doctrine Blavatsky, Twin Peaks, : Secrets of Japan (RPG supplement) Dziesinski) *Tawil at'Umr ( : "Through the Gates of the Silver Key") Category:Deities Category:Avatars